Child mockery
by mindless-junk-247
Summary: Lily is the daughter of Rodney and Jennifer. The ups, the downs, love, tears, allergies, accidents, fights, scares, laughs and all other kinds of crazy that life has for offer. Snippets of her life. Chapter 13 - Changing time
1. Stupid

**A/N:** So, it's been a while since I wrote a SGA fic and well, this sort of popped into my head and I thought, hey why not. Hope it's a good read considering I wrote in like 30 minutes.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Lily. If I did, it would still be airing.

* * *

Whoever said that parenting came naturally had never met one Lillian Masie McKay. At the moment, he didn't have a single clue on how to get her to eat again after not accepting anything for a whole day and not exactly being on the best of behaviors.

All Rodney could think of was that the person who invented that line wasn't thinking straight and was probably in a near drug or alcohol induced coma, their head obviously not thinking straight. "Come on, please? For daddy," he tried again, offering the spoon of spaghetti out to his daughter. 'She _had_ to have one of her moods on her lately.' He sighed and gave up, throwing his hands up in the air and turning his full attention back onto his work.

The lab wasn't a great place to keep a five year old child for a day, but he had work to do and Jennifer was busy doing medical checkups on the mainland with the Athosians. They both were knees deep in work and McKay couldn't think of anyone to baby-sit for him. Teyla was on the mainland with Torren, visiting the Athosians so they were both out of the question.

He didn't trust the Setedan one bit to take care of a fragile child. Sure Rodney could stand the guy, but he wouldn't actually want to willingly leave his only child alone with him.

Zalenka was an idiot in his opinion and McKay was sure that the Czech would actually forget about the child. Woolsey was 'busy' leading the city, or as Sheppard had put it once, _"Planning our funerals in his office."_ The 'other' Carson was full with patients in the infirmary thanks to the 'training' week that Sheppard had somehow managed to get an approval for and this was the reason why McKay couldn't ask John.

Sighing once again he began to tap onto a laptop, checking over another new piece of ancient technology, glancing every few seconds at Lily.

She had stared at him the whole time, arms crossed over her chest with her small blonde curls hanging in front of her face, a frown firmly planted on her usual cheery face. Her brown eyes were cast a shady look of annoyance and anger and McKay had enough practice in him to not squirm underneath her gaze.

He had concluded that if she didn't want to eat than she could just starve. Nobody had had any luck trying to convince her to eat yesterday and they were having the same luck today.

After another hour of Rodney working and Lily staring and huffing every now and again, Sheppard walked into the unusually quiet lab where the only sounds he could hear was the tapping of the keys on the laptop. "Hey Sheppard," McKay spared him a glance before continuing on with his work.

"Hey Rodney," he answered back, his gaze falling onto the arm crossed girl who was sat on a chair. "Hey Lily," he made his way over to her and crouched down to eye level, "are you still not eating yet?" He was greeted by an angry 'you're-so-stupid' glare that he had seen McKay produce one too many times before. "And not talking either."

She huffed in response and drew her arms closer to her, looking away and glaring at an empty space on the wall. "Don't bother she's in one of her moods," McKay told the Colonel.

"That so huh?" He raised his eyebrows at the child and waited as she slowly looked at him, her hard gaze falling slightly, "Is Daddy not playing with you again?"

"Hey!"

McKay shouted but John ignored him as he continued with his talking as if he was never interrupted, "well, you know how your Daddy gets when he finds a new toy to play with, you see, he's kinda forgetful about other things. Kind of like you forgetting to eat." He watched as her eyes fell, the truth hitting her slightly and Sheppard smiled at the small step. "Tell you what, you stop being forgetful just like Daddy, and stubborn, and lets go get you some food shall we?"

He waited for a response and he was surprised by the answer he received, "Stupid hot headed, air filled flyboys. Daddy's not forgetdul, he jus' busy with saving Atlantis Dumbo. He save you too you know. Stupid solder thinks he knows everything just because he has the ATA and can fly a puddle jumper." His eyebrows shot up at her words and big vocabulary for a five year old child, he faintly heard the small sniggering of the girls' father behind him.

"Move!" She ordered, shoving Sheppard out of the way and making her way towards the door, "Your stupidness has made me hungry, need me some food. Uncle Ronan! Uncle John's being stupid big Dumbo again!" She shouted down the hall and McKay held onto the work top just to stop himself from falling with laughter as his body shook.

John rounded on the scientist, "What have you been teaching her?"

"Oh please," he started after another minute of laughing, "I haven't taught her that."

"Well she is definitely your child," Sheppard concluded, resting his elbows on the worktop as he looked over the various bits of ancient technology.

"Yeah well, _I'm _not the one who just got insulted and ordered around by a kid." Sheppard made some sort of grunt in response before retreating from the lab and leaving McKay alone to avoid anymore teasing.

Once Sheppard had left McKay laughed to himself once more before pressing enter on the keyboard.

* * *

Days later, when Sheppard began his daily routine, he found a note on his office door stating _'Hot headed Dumbo.' _He had thought nothing of it and had taken it down, screwing it up in his hands and throwing it into the bin.

When he sat down for lunch with Ronan he couldn't help but feel like he was being talked about behind his back. When he had talked to Chuck the gate technician he was pretty sure that the technician was laughing at a private joke, he just couldn't figure out what. When Lorne had laughed to his face and he had demanded to know what it was, the second in command had walked away, dismissing it before bursting out laughing again, Glancing up at the Setedan who was smirking to himself. "Alright that's it. What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Ronan replied, digging into his food with the smile still there.

"Is it some kind of joke that everyone's in on but me?" Ronan shook his head almost laughing before Teyla joined them having arrived back in Atlantis that morning. "Teyla, how were the Athosians?"

"They were good and are doing fine thank you John," she replied, avoiding eye contact with him. This just increased his curiosity.

He gave it a few more minutes before dropping his fork and asking her what was wrong, "Nothing, it's just…"

"Just what?"

She cleared her throat and spared Ronan a glance before turning back to John, "When I arrived back I had received a very, amusing video. Asking around I found that everybody had been sent the same thing."

Not quite sure where this was going John nodded absently, "Okay."

"Well," she stared at Ronan again for a split second before a smile erupted onto her face, "It's a video of you."

"Of me?"

She nodded and John almost paled at the thought of some embarrassing private moment being spread around the base. "Yes, well, it's a conversation you had with Lillian, three days ago in Rodney's lab." She paused for dramatic effect before giving him a summary, "Hot headed, air filled Dumbo?"

For the days that followed Rodney crept around the base avoiding the Colonel at all costs as he was hunted by the marine. He was successful until he was caught hiding in the infirmary.

The day after Woolsey administered a very immediate warning about configuring the Deadalus' Asgard beam device to transport people systematically all over the city at odd intervals, to the furthest parts of the city as well.

Everybody questioned how John had managed to figure out how to work the machine and he had answered, "Keep quiet or you'll be taking a nice long walk for the next few days."

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Tell me whatever you thought of it.


	2. Smilied

**A/N:** So, this was intended as a one shot, but I've been asked to more, so here's another chapter. This may turn into small snippets of her life growing up, mmm, not too sure. But read and review :)

Oh, before I forget I want to say thank you to, **ariacle, RodneyIsGodney, i, **and** BeeTech **for reviewing the first chapter. Also, RodneyIsGodney, I'd like to thank you for pointing that out and I am sorry for mistaking you. Please accept a virtual cookie as a gift.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I haven't got the deeds to the show I lost it. And MGM stole them. Aw well, finders keepers I suppose.

* * *

Little Lily McKay walked into the infirmary with a spring in her step. Carson kept his eye on the child as he finished wrapping a bandage around a soldiers sprained wrist. Once finished, he warned the soldier to tale it easy for a few weeks before turning to the child. She was stood at the end of the bed, waiting for him to finish his work.

Very polite, he told himself as she smiled when he picked her up in a bone crushing hug. "Hey Lily, should you be wondering around on your own?"

Her smile dimmed slightly as her brown eyes took the puppy dog look, "I thought we could play a game Uncle Carson."

Carson couldn't help but sigh and give in to those cute little eyes of hers. "I'm sorry lass, but I'm still working."

"Everyone's working," she proclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest in a huff. In Carson's opinion, it only made her little face look cuter.

He took her to his office and sat her down in a spare seat as he opened up his files, "I know , I know."

"It would only take a minute." Her quivering voice broke through his idea of getting some work done. Sighing, he turned the computer off and turned to Lily.

"Go on then, what's the game."

Her face brightened as she beamed over to her Uncle, "Guess the shape."

Carson smiled at the thought. It was her favourite game at the moment. No doubt it would change in the next few months, but he obliged to the game. "Alright, one round though." She clapped her hands and he pushed his chair back, coming over to stand in front of her.

"I only want to see if you can guess this one. I'm trying to think of a new shape that Uncle John won't guess," he nodded. John and Lily were always playing this game. In fact, it was probably the only game they played. Carson turned his back to her and heard her stand up on the chair.

He felt the stab of a finger draw a small line down his back then pull away. She did the same thing on the other side of his back and a curved line was felt running along the lower part of his back. Another set of smaller lines was drawn at the top of his back. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he cottoned on to what the 'shape' was. "Any guesses?"

"Is it by any chance a smiley face?" He laughed at her frustration.

Turning he saw her disgruntled that he had managed to guess it. "I'm going to have to come up with a new one," it was said to herself but the doctor couldn't help but smile. A sheepish expression took on her seven year old features as she looked up at her Uncle, "Thanks Uncle Carson. I got to go plan some more shapes."

"Any time lass, just don't go wondering around the city too much."

"Yes Uncle Carson," she repeated as she dropped herself down from out of the chair. He watched as she stretched her hand up and swiped it across the control crystals before skipping through the infirmary and exiting through the door at the other end.

* * *

The door opened and John's cool gaze fell to the little child. "Did you do it?" He bent down and picked her up, starting their walk towards the mess hall for their dinner.

A smile returned his answer, "Yep," she popped the 'p' and pulled a black marker from out of her pocket.

John grinned and placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "Good girl."

* * *

Hours later, after finishing up some more of his paperwork, Carson decided to finish off his rounds before handing them over to Jennifer for the rest of the day. When he exited his office he was greeted by the sight of Lorne and Stackhouse in two cots awaiting treatment. He approached them and asked them what had happened.

Lorne recounted the tale of their misfortune and how he had twisted his ankle whilst Stackhouse had broken his arm. It was when Carson turned his back on the two soldiers that sniggering entered his ears. Turning back round he promptly asked them, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," was Stackhouse's immediate response before he burst into laughter.

"Major?" Lorne was just as helpful and Carson turned his back on them again. He put it down to any drugs that the nurses had already transcribed for their injuries. Especially when they laughed when his back was turned again.

The laughter was always dying and starting up again until Carson couldn't stand being out of the loop any longer, "Would one of you mind telling me what is so bloody funny?"

Major Lorne answered his question though fits of laughter, "You're back." Carson stretched his head over his shoulder, seeing if it was clearly visible. When it became evident that it wasn't he shuffled his lab coat off his shoulders and turned it around. His eyes closed in exasperation at the sight.

There, in the middle of the lab coat was a smiley face with spiky hair. And it had been done in black.

* * *

Entering Rodney's lab he immediately found the scientist in deep research on his laptop, "Rodney," the doctor spoke, lab coat in hand.

"Gimme a second," it was a moment before Rodney finished typing and turned to face Carson. "What's up?"

Carson glanced around the lab, finding only scientists. "Where's Lily."

"Sheppard's baby sitting her for us. Why?" Carson held up the lab coat as evidence and Rodney grimaced. His daughter was only seven and already John Sheppard was corrupting her into childish pranks. His hand went to his ear piece, "Sheppard? It's McKay."

* * *

A/N: Like I said before, I'm not sure if this will be continued or not. I'd like your opnions if you'd prefer a small story of snippets of her life and on the city of Atlantis. But any feedback, be it flames, critism or nicey nice, feedback is good :)


	3. Clowns

With a huge sigh of relief, Jennifer Keller finally crawled into bed and allowed the darkness to take her away. She had already checked to make sure that four year old Lillian McKay, was sound asleep and comfortable at that. Rodney wouldn't be back until the morning, claiming to having a need to fix the quarantine program in the city once again. H refused to let anybody else do it because they were "Morons who have pieces paper saying that they can type their name on a laptop."

She had to stifle a laugh at that thought, remembering at it tickled his skin for anyone to suggest that somebody else do the reprogramming. Her body relaxed into the warm duvet and she smiled as her mind wondered to a fantasy land where she was swimming in hot chocolate with floating marshmallows that acted as rafts.

It wasn't the light that had awoken her. It was the tugging on the duvet. "Mummy?" The little voice called for her attention and rubbing the sleep for her eyes Jennifer blinked the bedside lamp on and looked down at her daughter.

She looked terrified, brown eyes wide and her comforter gripped tightly in her small fist close to her chest. "Hey sweetie, you alright?"

A shake of the head greeted her and the light bounced off dry tear tracks. "I had a bad dream."

Jennifer pulled the duvet back and the child jumped into the bed immediately. Lily shuffled as close as she could to her mothers body, the warmth a comfort against her fears. "What was it about?"

She shook her head and Jennifer agreed to the child's secrecy. She leaned over Lily and flicked the light out, wiggling around with her arms around the child to fall back into a comfortable slumber. "Unca Rona' was dressed as a clown an' Unca John was trying to kill him." The words caused Jennifer's body to jolt at the truth. She had to stop her outburst though, so she bit the inside of her cheek and patted her daughters cheek in comfort.

"Uncle Ronan isn't a clown, and Uncle John would never try to kill him okay?" She received a hesitant nod, "Okay. Let's try and get some sleep shall we?" Another nod and soon, mother and daughter fell into a deep slumber and the dreams didn't resurface.

* * *

Lily's hand tore from Jennifer's as the child ran straight into Ronan's legs at the sight of him. She clung onto his big frame for dear life, "Unca Rona', you're not a clown and Unca John isn't going to kill you!" She screamed into his legs.

Ronan's questioning gaze looked from the child to the mother. "Bad dream," she whispered just audible for the two of them to hear.

"Oh," was his response as he bent down and pried the little girl from his legs. An idea sprung to mind. "Hey doc'," he turned to look at Jennifer, "mind if I look after Lily for you?"

Jennifer, looking at the Satedan's smirk, was wary before she looked at her watch and nodded. "Sure, she hasn't had breakfast yet and I have work to do. Be good for Uncle Ronan." She kissed Lily's head and departed for the infirmary.

Ronan watched her figure move out of sight before he turned to the child, "You know where the gym is?" A curios, thinking look took over her features as she placed a finger to her chin. A grin returned and she nodded enthusiastically. "Can you do me a big favour?" Another nod and he smirked at the thought, "Go get Uncle John and bring him to your room."

He set the girl down as she muttered a, "Okey Dokey," as she turned to walk off.

"Lily," his voice stopped her in her tracks as she turned. "Make sure he isn't armed." Her face screwed up at the thought, but she shrugged it off and continued on her way, humming to herself. Ronan grinned even more as he made his way towards the resources department. They'd have what he needed.

* * *

She tugged harder at his hand, dragging him along the halls. "Lily, where are we going?"

"My room," was her simple demand. John wasn't going to accept that as her answer.

"Lillian McKay, stop right now." She did, letting go of his hand. "Turn around." Again, she complied and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are we going to your room?"

She shrugged her tiny shoulders in complete innocence, "Unca' Rona' wanted to show you something." He fought the puppy dog eyes before agreeing and putting a smile on his face.

His hand gripped hers as they carried on walking, "Now was that so hard?"

"No," she happily chirped back. It was a few minutes later that they reached the McKay residence and she insisted on opening the door herself, something she had grown quite fascinated by at least a year ago.

The smile was still on the Colonel's face as he turned to the sound of opening doors. But the smile soon disappeared and fear gripped his entire body. Slowly, his feet backed up and he knew that any minute he was going to his the other wall. A small scream echoed out and he was vaguely aware of Lily hanging onto him and begging him, "Don't hurt Unca' Rona' please Unca' John! It wasn't his fault! It's the wraith! They did this to him!"

His attention wasn't on the girl as her words drowned out and the creature standing in the doorway stepped forward. John's heart stopped for a second as his hand reached down to an empty holster. His mind ran the same words through his head in a loop, 'Ronan's a clown.'

* * *

**A/N:** So, people have requested that I continue this on, so I am. I've already put a small list down of some funny, joking, mocking, awwing fluffy and down right cuteness all ready and awaiting to be typed up. Suggestions are welcome.

A few quick notes to reviewers**; ad,** this is supposed to be a random fic. I could go into a little detail of how John managed to configure the transport beam (blackmailing a scientist to do it for him and blackmailing _another_ scientist to seal McKay out of the systems.) Also, it's John, plus there are other scientists AND I don't think the scientists would have left him in the city if he was needed.

**Senrab Nomis,** thanks, you're right, no order is really needed and I will try to keep them as interesting as possible.

**Dark angel,** I am most definitely continuing it on.

**Silverware** it's great to know that I'm making you. Reading that makes me smile :D

**Atarah Derek,** That will come up at one point I'm sure. I've got one that has him in it planned out. Those questions are worth exploring and I've already started to look into them, thank you for the ideas.

**RodneyIsGodney,** I'm sorry for my errors. My work is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. Thank you for pointing them out, it makes me more critical for my next chapters. And your love for series has come true.

Thanks to **JperW** for story alerting and **stargatewatcher for favourting. Only two chapters and it's already a favourite?! Thank you.! **

**Virtual cookies to everyone!! Enjoy them whilst they last, the oven's on the blink. **


	4. Babysitting

**Disclaimer:** I only 'misplaced' the deeds to the show. I didn't give them away or lose them *cough cough*

* * *

Zalenka typed away at the laptop, pushing his glasses further up his nose every few minutes. Out of the corner of his eyes he kept glancing to little ten year old Lily. He had the task of babysitting the child whilst Rodney was on an off world mission and Jennifer was busy with a mountain of paperwork that needed to be done urgently.

She was happily drawing a picture of something and Zalenka was glad he didn't have to entertain the little girl. So he carried on typing away on his laptop, updating his latest readings on a new piece of technology that had been found in the lower parts of the city.

His hand stretched out and picked up his mug of coffee. When it reached his lips, he was surprised to find it empty. "Huh," he murmured as he took the empty mug to the machine and refilled it with a fresh steaming batch.

Ten minutes later, as he was sure it was only half empty the last time he drank it, it was empty again. Shaking his head he put it down and continued on with his work, hoping that there was enough caffeine in his system to help him work for a few hours.

Unfortunately his mind began to slow and the awful temptation for another steaming cup begged at him. So he complied and settled himself down again. Zalenka peered over his glasses at the madly grinning child and furrowed his brows. It wasn't normal, he knew that much, for a girl of her age to be grinning so _insanely _that it looked close to scary. "Erm, Lily?"

"YeahUncleZalenka?" He dissected it as 'Yeah Uncle Zalenka' despite the speed at which she spoke, her words jumbling together in a mess.

"Are you okay?" Her head moved up and down so fast he thought she was going to break something. "Okay," he whispered underneath his breath.

His fingers worked at typing again and seconds later he reached for his mug, but only swiped at air. It took a few more waving of his hand before he looked at the empty spot of where his mug should be sat. His eyes landed on Lily, the offending mug in hand as she drained it down and placed it back onto the desk. Her brown eyes met his and she looked away sheepishly, bouncing on the spot. "Lily?"

"Yes Uncle Zalenka?" she muttered underneath her breath, head down and hands behind her back. Her words were stretched and he could hear the jittering in her voice.

He ran a hand over his face, trying to think of something to do about this situation. "Have you been drinking my coffee?"

A small nod responded back. A sigh escaped his lips as he pointed to a chair on the other side of the desk, "Sit." She obediently followed his orders and he cast unsure glances to her every so often that soon he passed it off as the caffeine working its way around her body.

Minutes later he heard her trying to move out of her seat, "Stay," he told her without looking up as he finished inputting one last line of information. A banging on the table followed his words and he looked up annoyed at her disturbance.

However, all anger dissipated as he took one look at her. A red rash was crawling up her neck and it looked as though she was having problems breathing. "Oh my," he then cursed in Czech and moved around to the other side of the desk, hand jumping up to his ear piece, "Dr Beckett, medical emergency in my lab."

"_On my way," _Carson replied and Zalenka did the best that he could to sit the girl up as straight as he could. She was bent over her body, panting, trying to take in oxygen with her chin starting to grow a deep pink.

Seconds later, the Chief Medical Officer hurried in and stopped at the sight, "Oh my word. What did you give her?"

"She drank _my_ coffee." He pointed out, pushing the blame away from himself slightly.

Moments later Lily was scooped up into Carson's arms and he was uttering orders into his earpiece to his nurses.

* * *

Rodney came back through the gate and rushed to the infirmary. "Lily!" He shouted out as soon as he breached the door.

"Rodney," Jennifer tutted, quietening him down with a finger to her lips. "She's sleeping."

"What happened?" The panic was evident clearly in his voice, speaking just above a whisper.

Jennifer took his arm and guided him towards their daughters bed, "She had a allergic reaction to coffee."

The physicist looked over his sleeping girl, her face sombre with peace and curled into herself slightly, one arm holding the cover up to her chest and the other tucked away behind her head. "Coffee?" He barely whispered out. It was a minute or two as he proposed reasons why she _shouldn't_ be allergic to the caffeinated substance.

It was another minute before realisation on who was babysitting his daughter sunk in and his tone turned sour slightly at the thought, "Why was Zalenka giving her coffee? When I get my hands on him."

* * *

**A/N:** So, another chapter and it stars Radek Zalenka and Carson Beckett (mostly) Remember people, reviews are love and love makes the world go round :D

Okay, so big thank yous to (drumroll please) **Susan the Tartan Turtle, ElisaD263, sakurablue13, jbaker001, KA1JAME** (Wow! Five after one chapter (and two others)) for story alerting my story. I hope its a barrel of laughs for you all.

Now, on with thaank yous to REVIEWERS. **ElisaD263,** It's nice to know you're finding it as funny reading it as I am writing it. Yes, I always figured John to be a little evil and I figured Ronan could have a turn at being the evil man we all know he is.

**BetherdyBabe,** I need some fluff in my story, which more will be coming soon. Now that you mention.....mmmm, hot chocolate.

**sakuravlue13,** Like I said, Ronan is truly evil and we all know it.I can see what you mean and I can imagine Ronan as a clown. (Shivers) I'll join you with the screaming.

To everyone else who are my faithful readers, I thank you for reading and for having the patience with me to wait. More will be coming and ideas are welcome.


	5. Child's play

**Disclaimer: **Oops, still not mine.

**A/N: **I have to say THANK YOU to, **Atarah Derek **for suggesting this interaction. Of course, you can expect more chapters with these two in them to pop up. But, I would honestly please like my readers opinions on what you believe should happen between them.

Read, enjoy, comment and review. Please?!

* * *

Squeals of laughter filtered through her ears and Teyla turned with a smile to see Torren and Lily playing happily with one another. "Torren, Lily, be careful you do not hurt each other," she warned, wary of their wrestling they played.

"Yes mama," Ten year old Torren called out, hands and knees on the floor.

"Yes Auntie Teyla," Eight year old Lily called out, arms around the older boys' neck and legs firmly planted by his sides.

Teyla shook her head at their antics as they rolled around together even more. She knew it would soon stop and they'd pick up on another game, it was always the same.

To pass the time, she poured them each a drink of juice for when they would need it and settled herself down into a chair in the corner of the room, a book in her lap and began reading it from where she last left it. Time seemed to fly by and the sounds of two very different, "Rawr!" pulled her away from the book. Her eyes lifted and she caught them, one on top of the bed the other on the floor, just out from underneath it.

Lily's head passed over the top, hands out like claws as she screamed "Rawr!" at the exact same time that Torren did. She smiled at the giddiness in them and glanced over to see that they had already had their drink of juice. Her eyes drifted back to them to see Lily lean over the side of the bed, hands ready and the ever popular word dying in her throat at the sight of empty space.

Cocking her head, Teyla watched for a few moments as the young girl looked around the same side of the bed even more, trying to find the missing boy. "Rawr!" exploded through the room, along with a scream as Torren jumped on Lily from the other side of the bed.

Laughter soon followed and Teyla even gave her own laugh at the thought. It carried on for a few more moments, as they each tried to come up with new ways to scare the other friend. After five minutes of watching, her gaze soon fell back to her book and Teyla indulged herself into the story once again.

"Mummy," the dreary voice pulled her from her imagination, and Teyla turned to look at her son, Lily standing next to him with her eyes drooping heavily and her body slumping over slightly to Torren's. "We're ti-" the yawn interrupted his speech, but he picked it back up again once it was finished, "tired."

Closing her book shut Teyla placed it back on to the small table and ushered them both towards the bed. A quick glance at the clock told her that they had been playing for the better part of three hours now and they must've worn themselves out. "Come on, let's rest than shall we?"

One after the other, she placed them onto the bed and soon their eyes closed and each child fell into a soft sleep. Teyla smiled at the sight and kissed both of their heads before placing a thin blanket over the top of them and returning to her book.

It was about two hours later when Rodney McKay and Jennifer McKay turned up, both sharing blissful joy at their uninterrupted date. The first uninterrupted date in a long time. "Thanks again Teyla," Rodney immediately remarked, politely moving past her and into the room.

"She wasn't any trouble was she?" Jennifer questioned, following her friend in.

"Not at all, her and Torren enjoyed each others company well." She cocked her head towards the sleeping figures in her bed and this sent the other woman cooing at the sight, Rodney gave a small comment of appreciation for getting her to sleep.

All three adults looked over to see Lily snuggled up to Torren's back, thumb in mouth and the odd twitch that seemed like she was nuzzling his back with her head. Torren was making the odd snoring sound, shifting his body back ever so slightly into her touch with a small smile on his lips. "Aw, isn't that sweet," Jennifer commented as she stood over to the two children.

"Yeah," Rodney commented. He left them in peace for a moment longer before peeling the blanket back and gently lifting Lily into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open at the disturbance and brown orbs stared up sleepily at the intruder to her sleep. "Shh, it's only Daddy and Mommy," Rodney whispered.

She snuggled into his arms even more, muttering a small, "Daddy," before placing her thumb back into her mouth and drifting off back to sleep.

"Thanks again Teyla," Jennifer noted as they made their way towards the exit.

"No problem Jennifer," the Athosian leader comforted, bidding the couple farewell for the night and closing the door and turning back to see own child still asleep, now spreading out to encompass the whole bed.

* * *

Oh, to everyone and anyone, on my profile is a poll that is asking your opinion on which story that I sort of have planned, you'd like to see. A small summary can be found for each of them further down the page and I hope you please vote.

So, another chapter another event. Here come the thank you's;

**BetherdyBabe**, thanks for reviewing, it wasn't originally supposed to end like that, but I decided, it'd be funny for future chapters.

Thanks to **sakurablue13 **for reviewing, irony is fun to play with. I know, evil.

**ElisaD263,** Rodney is in trouble, and so is Radek. Hopefully you found this chapter as good as the last one.

I'd like to say thanks to **Tu** for favouriting my story. It makes me smile to think you love it so much.

The same thanks goes out to **mad whiskey, another favourite story adder.**


	6. Marraige

**A/N:** So, it's been a while and I'm sorry. But anyway, here's another chapter with a little bit of humour in it. Hopefully you'll find it as funny as I did when writing it. Don't worry, the story is not dead. Not for a while anyway.

* * *

"Really?" Jennifer exclaimed in surprise. Her hand gripped her daughters tightly as she carried a tray of food in her other hand, leading them to the table that Rodney was sat at.

"Yes!" five year old Lily exclaimed with excitement. When her eyes landed on her fathers she almost screamed, "Daddy!" Jumping into the seat next to him she gripped his arm and produced a face splitting grin, "Guess who I'm gonna marry!"

Rodney almost choked on his coffee. Wiping a hand at his mouth he turned to look at her, then his wife whose face was bubbling with laughter. "What?!"

"Guess who I'm gonna marry," she told him again, shaking his arm in excitement.

Sparing a glance at Jennifer, he realised that she was not going to be any help to him. "Who?"

He watched as Lily turned to her mother, who prompted her into telling him. A silly expression took hold as she moved forward and whispered the name in his ear. Jennifer had to control the giggle at the sight of Rodney choking on his coffee for a second time in less than two minutes. "What! No. No, no, no, no. You are not marrying Cadman."

"Rodney," Jennifer scolded as she stared at her husband in disbelief.

"What? She's an evil sadistic woman who manipulates men to her own free will," he defended as he recalled the time that she ended up inside his mind with him too. It made him shudder.

Lily crossed her arms and sunk into her seat a little dejected at the objection her father had made. Rodney felt guilty at the small puddles that were growing in her eyes, "Oh please don't cry honey." He placed a hand on her back to try to stop the tears but she only shrugged him away. The tears only seemed to build up and Rodney cringed at what he knew was inevitable. He closed his eyes tightly and waited for the tears to start.

Seconds ticked by and he heard nothing but the mulling of people in the mess hall. He peered through one eye to see an empty chair. Looking across at his wife she smiled knowingly. "Where?"

She pointed over to the left of their table and he followed its direction, groaning at the sight. Lily had gone and attached herself to Ronan. The Satedan seemed more than happy to be included in the child's imagination.

A chair pulled out next to Jennifer and he groaned again as Laura Cadman sat down. "Hey Jen."

"Hey Laura."

"Where's Lily?"

In answer to her question the child in question appeared by her side, dragging the giant Satedan in tow. "Laura!"

"Hey kiddo, I thought we were supposed to be talking?"

She caught sight of the upset look that the child cast to her, "Daddy won't let us. He said you're evil and sadistic. But I don't think that," Lily than threw her arms around the Captain's neck giving her a hug. She failed to see the cold gaze that the Captain was giving the astrophysicist. "So I'm marrying Unca Ronan instead. Don't be mad, you can be my flower girl."

Laura only smiled at the girl's pout, "I'll be proud to be your flower girl Lily. And I'm not mad at you," she cast another glare at the girl's father. She watched with a humoured expression as the child dragged the Satedan away, chattering away at a mile a minute. Laura turned her gaze directly onto Rodney's empty chair. "Jen, you may end up with a broken husband by the end of the day." Jennifer only passed the comment as a typical Laura threat made to her husband. Yep, he was in trouble.

* * *

Thanks to **qbotu67, YodaKitty **for putting this story on your alert list. It makes me smile to think that you want to keep up with it :D

Also thank you **YodaKitty** for favouriting this story.

Thanks to **ElisaD263** for reviewing. She is still a child at this point and will be for a while. The parents needed some time to themselves and it was the perfect opportunity.

To all my other faithful readers, thank you for keeping up with this story and I really hope you are enjoying it. Idea's for new chapters are welcome and I'll the next chapter done as soon as people.


	7. Payback

**A/N: **So, next chapter is up. I'm going to be jumping a few years in her life in the next one. Thank you to all those who are reading this and loving it.

Thanks to **ElisaD263 **for reviewing. Once again, Lily is up to a little trouble.

Thanks to **LeedsUK** and **decdragon** for alerting this story. Remember guys, reviews also go a long way.

**Disclaimer: **Darn it. I'm only borrowing the characters (Lily and little Sheppard not included)

Read, laugh, smile, review and comment. Please!

* * *

"Daddy," the voice cut through the silence in the lab. Rodney gave a grunt in reply. His eyes were trained on the Ancient text in front of him, deciphering it from an old column that SGA-5 had found on P3X-7YH. "Can Snowdrops stay for dinner?"

"Hmm, yeah," he waved a hand at her dismissively. The seven year old had a habit of making up imaginary friends apparently, and giving them the weirdest of names. Her last friend had been called Tychy.

At the sound of shuffling clothes his eyes flitted to his blonde haired daughter, widening at the sight. Snowdrops was real. "He's a rabbit!" he almost shouted out.

Lily only nodded, pouncing up to him and looping her arms around his neck, "Thank you Daddy."

"Lily," he protested, but the girl was gone and out of the door in a flash. Pulling himself up he jumped to the door and swept his eyes down the whole corridor. Damn she was fast. He glanced back at his lab before deciding to take after her. His best guess, was to try their room.

Using the transporters, he reached their room in a matter of minutes, his feet rushing to hopefully catch up with her. "But Mummy, Daddy said I could." Oh uh, he flinched in his strides, taking them slower with each step. The door was open and Jennifer had seen the animal.

"He did, did he?" Instinctively, Rodney closed his eyes, already knowing the threat she was going to put on him. "Lily, I'm sorry but you can't keep him."

In his mind, he could see the tears that were building up in his little girl's eyes. "But, but-"

"I'm sorry dear," he listened to Jennifer's soothing voice and knew that this was a moment not to be disturbed just yet. After what seemed like minutes of Rodney kicking his feet at the floor Jennifer's voice piped up again, "Where did you get Snowdrops in the first place?"

A snivel. "Uncle Ronan and," a hiccup, "Uncle John. They said," another hiccup, "they said I needed a pet."

Rodney saw red at the mention of that. Turning on his feet, he aimed to track down the two culprits who had made his little girl cried. If those two idiots hadn't have given her the idea of a rabbit as a pet in the city, than she wouldn't have cried. Already, his mind was formulating ideas as payback.

* * *

John slung his arms over his P-90 and watched as the gate kawooshed into life. With a smile that would never fade he led his team towards the event horizon. Ronan was flanking him on his left, but his right was empty. Sparing a glance over his shoulder he looked curiously at Rodney and Teyla, hanging back slightly and in deep discussion.

Shrugging it off he stepped through the event horizon.

When he exited on the other side he hadn't stepped through like upon entering. He was thrown out, along with Ronan as they both came to a tumble at the bottom of the stone steps leading up to the giant ring. Moments later, as he started to pull himself up, Rodney and Teyla stepped through, smiling and joking seemingly unaffected by the gate's jettison system.

* * *

Ronan noticed something was different about his room. He couldn't quite place it and shrugged it off. In the city of _Atlantis_ he was safe. Or as safe as the meatloaf was on Thursdays. He had had a busy workout in the gym with the new marines. It seemed that they were getting better and had put up quite a good fight against him.

But he needed a shower, and that's exactly what he did.

Stepping out he dried off, dressed and took a glance at his image. He was happy with it. His stomach growled and he smirked to himself before tossing the towel onto his bed and making his way towards the mess. He noticed that the closer he got to it, the more odd looks he received. By now, he was used to them, but the number he was receiving was unusual, even by his standards. He shrugged it off and continued into the mess hall, filling up a plate of food and finding a seat a table occupied by Rodney, Jennifer, Lily, John, little Markus Sheppard, Torren, Teyla and Carson.

Shovelling a forkful of food into his mouth he noticed the lack of conversation around the table. A tugging pulled his eyes away from the staring eyes, it was little Sheppard, "Unca Ronna, why hair pink?" Ronan's eyes narrowed at the comment, a hand instinctively going up to his hair and pulling a dread lock around to his line of vision. True to the little guys words, it was pink.

* * *

For three weeks, Ronan and John had had strange happenings happen, making them more and more cautious of any and everything. Rodney had ended up laughing to himself at every event. He loved payback. "Daddy," the sweet little voice called out again.

"Yes sweetie pie," he used her nickname, pulling her onto his knee.

She fiddled with her hands before meeting his gaze. "Mummy said I had to talk to you about it, but that she would say yes anyway, but then she said that if you said 'no' I couldn't so I was wondering if you could say yes." Finally taking a breather, Lily looked up at her father expectantly.

"Say yes to what?" He queried, eyeing her up with a certain amount of suspicion.

Another hesitation, "If I can keep Tony."

"Who's Tony?"

He watched as she gulped, the nerves radiating off her like a radiator, "My new pet turtle. Or soon to be pet turtle if you say yes. Please say yes Daddy. I already have the food, a nice home for it, the water, a bed, more food, a place for it to stay."

"Okay," he cut her off, stopping her triad of excuses. He smiled at the joy that radiated from her face as she jumped up and flung herself at him. "Oh," he shot out, shocked at the amount of air she was pressing out of his lungs. "Quick question."

"Yes?" Her voice had grown tiny, anxious to hear an exception or a particular rule to abide to.

"Who gave you Tony?"

"Uncle Carson. He's looking after Tony for me until you said yes, but now I can go and pick him up and bring him back to my room. Uncle Carson even said he'd help set up his new home!" McKay smiled at her excitement and urged her on, watching with amusement as she skipped her way out of the lab and into the hall.

* * *

It was hours later that Jennifer appeared in his lab, hands crossed over her chest. "Hey Jennifer."

"Rodney, you said yes."

For a moment he was confused, until it clicked. "Yeah, so? You did too."

Jennifer fixed him with _the _stare. It spoke more words than an actual conversation actually could. He groaned at the realisation. His little angel had tricked him into saying yes. Oh was he going to have a deep talk with her.


	8. Lessons

Her dad was busy teaching the newbie's how to read information from data and record it correctly. Her mother, along with Carson, was busy treating the newbie military men and women who stupidly decided to take on the Satedan within their first week. So this brought her to John's 'office'. Pushing a blonde strand from her hair she knocked on the door and waited.

Nothing.

Lily McKay tried again, more urgently. Still she received no answer.

Patience wasn't something she was extremely good at, pounding on the door with her fist, "Uncle John! I know you're in there!" she called through the door. Her foot tapped as she crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Approximately ten seconds later the door slid open, revealing a surprised John. Lily only grinned at the sight of him, her head now level with his shoulders at the age of sixteen. He smirked at her impatience and shook his head, "Did you have to knock so much?"

She immediately took on a pout, acting innocent, "But you promised me? And I'm an hour late!" John eyed her suspiciously, watching as her face scrunched up almost immediately after her comment, "Hang on, why'd it take you so long to answer?"

Rolling his eyes he only brushed past her, leading the way down the corridor and towards the transporters. He kept his mouth zipped tight as he touched the dot nearest to the control room. "You're just going to ignore me?"

John smirked, casting a sideways glance to her before stepping out and making his way towards the jumper bay. The friendly daggers she delivered into his back only made him silently chuckle. Making his way up the stairs he listened to her following steps, catching up to him. Lily only took on the same pact as him, silence.

The whole journey to the jumper bay was silent, and when they entered jumper 1, they remained silent. John watched as she sat herself in the pilots seat, frowning at the controls. She had had her ATA treatment only a few weeks back and had begged her parents to let her learn to fly the jumpers. They'd agreed, of course, neither of them were especially skilled pilots and Rodney had blackmailed John into giving the lessons.

Putting his arms behind his head he sat back and rested his feet on top of the console. He gave a small nod to the controls in front of Lily as she stared at them for a few seconds, as if expecting them to bite her. Tentively, she stretched her hands onto the console and watched as the lights all flickered on.

Resting his head back he waited, she was the daughter of a genius scientist and a genius doctor, she should be able to figure this out. Of course, that was his thoughts on the situation until the jumper gave an unnatural lurch forward. "Inertial dampeners," he ordered quickly, gripping onto the console as the lurches continued.

"Sorry," she winced, easing the jumper out with more ease now. He shot her a glare from his seat, rethinking his strategy as she took it out into the air with a few awkward shakes still jiggling the puddle jumper.

The plan, was for Lily to pilot the jumper towards the mainland, land it and get driven back by John. However, a third of the way there, their flight path having gotten skewered somehow, he was debating as to whether or not to take over, permanently.

John bit his tongue and kept his grip on the console as the jumper slowed down to hover over the clearing. Turning to glance at Lily, he watched her contemplate something in her head and he closed his eyes and waited for the 'Thud' that he was sure would pull something loose.

Seconds ticked by, the temptation to open them and watch their quick descent tugging at him. A sharp flick to his ear brought him out of his reverie, his hand shooting up to his ear. "Thanks for the encouragement," she shot out sarcastically standing behind him, leaning her arms on the backrest. John's eyes flitted to the pilot seat, then to the view outside. They were on the mainland. He hadn't even felt it.

"Well, there's one thing you've mastered already?"

"What? Not crashing and killing us?" she called back

"No, landing," he told her, taking control of the pilot seat and waiting for her to sit in the co-pilots seat before taking the jumper back to _Atlantis_.

The ride back was almost as silent as it was on the way there. It was until Lily broke it, "Why didn't you answer the door straight away?"

John cast a quick side long glance at her feet resting on the edge of the console, her knees drawn up slightly with her hands clasped in her lap, slouched in the seat. "Something."

She darted a glare over at him, narrowing her eyes, "I don't believe you."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued their journey. When they finally did make it back to the jumper bay, John was out first, leaving Lily to drag her feet out and wait for the next 'lesson', which John told himself would be more informational.

Making it just down the stairs into the control room, and into the hall to grab himself some food, his son came up next to him. Matching his stride. John Junior as every was beginning to call him, reached his fathers ears with the top of his head. Being only 13, he held an extreme resemblance to John. "Hey Dad, has Radek fixed Lily's laptop yet?"

"What?!" John winced at the harshness and bitterness of the voice from behind them. Both turned to see Lily stood there, staring at the two Sheppard's with an eye for venom. "_You_ took my laptop?! And _broke_ it?!"

The two Sheppard's stood, frozen by the look of anger in her face. It was common knowledge that anyone who so much as touched her laptop without her permission was in trouble. Breaking it and covertly having it fixed behind her back? That probably made them two dead men walking, ultimately pulling Radek into the mix of things. Markus Sheppard leaned over towards his father, "Run?"

John nodded slowly and proceeded to shuffle his feet back, his son following suit.

Five minutes later, Mark was being chased through the halls of _Atlantis_ with Lily close on his heels shouting threats to him, promising to do the same thing to his Dad for conspiring against her.

John had long ago gotten out of the chase by claiming that he was blackmailed by his own son.

* * *

A long time since updating, I know and I'm sorry. But here it is.

Oh, and thank you to **sineout** for favouriting and alerting.

And thanks to **ElisaD263 **for reviewing. Yeah, I needed to put a few tears into the story and of course Rodney would give them payback.

Hope Markus Sheppard is okay to everyone. Yes, a Sheppard look a like. So, read, enjoy and review J


	9. Voodoo

**A/N:** So, it's been a while and I'm sorry. But I've uploaded again so YAY for you! Anyway, I own only Lily McKay and Markus Sheppard, the latter doesn't appear in this chapter unfortunately for those who like him. And we have gone back in time.

I would just like to say thank you to **EliseD263**, and **stargatewatcher** for reviewing. I like to know what you all think of my story so to everyone else, please review.

Any and all suggestions are welcome by the way. And please review. Reviews are love.

* * *

Lily launched herself into Lorne's office, barrelled herself around the desk and proceeded to attach herself to his legs. "Don't let them get me! I don't wanna! They can't make me! Don't make me go please!" she practically screamed with her face nuzzled against his legs. The Major was at a loss as to what to do. What's more he was at a loss as to what it was about.

Putting his pen down and abandoning his paperwork he turned to look down at her, "Err, Lily?"

"Yeah," she looked up at him, brown eyes brimming with tears.

"Hey," he chided, immediately softening up at the sight. Evan stretched his hands out, picking the girl up and sitting her on his knees, "What's wrong?"

She snivelled, hands clutching his shirt as she curled her body up, "I don't wanna."

"You don't wanna what?" he asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back. His mind was wagering whether or not to contact her parents. Of course, the fact that she had come to him meant that something was off. They were usually the first to succumb to her tears, followed then by Carson, John or Teyla. Even after them it was Laura or Ronan.

So something was definitely wrong. She mumbled into his chest, voice muffled by the fabric. Lorne gently pulled away slightly, trying to catch her eyes, "What was that?"

"They're gonna get me," she said, tears building up again.

Just then his earpiece sparked into life, it was his CO, John. _"Lorne, have you seen Lily anywhere?" _

The Major lifted a hand to his ear, "Has something happened sir?" The girl's big eyed expression was what stopped him from giving her away.

He could hear a few mutterings on the other end, _"Carson wanted to give her a booster shot and she ran off." _

Evan lifted his eyebrows at the statement. "I'll keep an eye out sir." The Colonel said his good byes and Lorne's eyes met Lily's again. "That's what you don't want huh?"

She nodded timidly, "They're after me. I don't like voodoo and I don't wanna be experonomonoted on." He chuckled at the thought.

"Carson doesn't want to experiment on you," he tried.

"He does!"

Lorne offered her a stern gaze, halting anymore outbursts from her, "He doesn't okay. Trust me, everyone has to get a shot." She opened her mouth to reject the idea but he held up a hand, "If you don't, there's no telling what could happen to you."

He mentally slammed a hand to his head at the worry that overcame her face next. "Wh-what d-do you m-mean?"

Lily's bottom lip quivered slightly as she thought it over, running every bad possibility through her head, "Well," the Major started. He was lost as to what to say before an idea came to mind. "Well, I remember this one boy, when I was your age, he missed his shot too. Now, a few days later, he caught the flu. It doesn't sound that bad, but he ended up in hospital for the next three years trying to get better." As an afterthought he added, "He was never the same."

This seemed to strike something in the little girl's mind. "I don't wanna be in hospital," she whispered out.

The corner of his lips turned upwards, "Let's say we get you a shot then."

"But it hurts," she whispered back, turning away slightly.

Lorne understood every little child's thoughts on the matter of needles at such a young age. "Only for a second. Then it goes away. Trust me, it feels just like a pinch." He watched as she pouted her lips at the thought. Trying to ease her he searched through his desk, seeing if could find anything to help. After finding nothing a thought came to mind. "Come on," he picked her up, sitting her on his hip.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Lorne entered the infirmary with a smiling Lily in arms. Carson immediately rushed over to the Major, alerting John, Rodney and Jennifer to call off the hunt. "Oh thank goodness Major."

"No problem doc."

It was a few minutes later when her parents entered, flustered with having thought they'd lost her. When both mother and father embraced daughter, she immediately muttered her apologies as Carson prepared a needle.

Once the injection was finished Lorne fished something from out of his tack vest, "Just as I promised." Handing it over everyone turned questioning eyes towards him. It was a doll that was wearing a white lab coat. Lily's eyes brightened at the sight, happily accepting the gift, immediately declaring its name as "Uncle Carson."

This only earned the Major even more reproachful looks, especially from the CMO himself. "What's with the doll?" John asked for everyone's sake.

"Aha," the girl's voice caught everyone's attention. "Ha! How do you like it?" John couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight. Stifling a laugh he turned away as Jennifer turned a glare onto the Major. Rodney looked between medic and daughter as she continued to poke at the doll and stab it with her finger violently. Carson was more then a little bit worried.

"Eat voodoo," she called out as she jumped down off the bed and continued with the poking on her way out.


	10. Bets

Markus swung the baton at her, causing Lily to step back, almost dropping hers in the process. "Come on Lil's," Sheppard Junior taunted.

"Well I said I don't want to so I don't want to!"

He only smirked and swung at her again, narrowly missing her body as she jumped back, giving a squeak in response. "Too bad."

She glanced around the room to see Carson, John, Ronan, Rodney, Jennifer, Laura, Teyla, Torren and Major Lorne watching their 'fight'. She knew they were betting on who would win, the girls cheering for her along with her Dad whilst the other men cheered for Markus. Four to four, for the one on one battle.

She grimaced as Markus grinned and took another swing at her. "You know I was blackmailed into doing this right?" Lily told the younger Sheppard.

"Oh right? Really?" The sarcasm in his voice didn't go amiss to her. "By who?" Another swing, narrowly avoiding her legs as she jumped over it.

Lily decided to try to swing back, attempting to get Markus in the leg. He blocked it easily and caught her on the back, sending her stumbling but not losing her footing. More cheers and boos erupted for both sides. "Your dad."

Markus only shrugged at the accusation. "Sounds like him." He took another swing and clipped her shoulder lightly. "But you will have to practice soon enough." Another swing that caught her other shoulder.

"Well maybe I don't wanna learn how to fight okay? If I don't want to then why should I?"

"Self defence," he blocked one of her blows, and lightly tapped one of her ankles mockingly. He knew that there was a three years age difference, but he was the one who had had more practice in the gym, adamant on training, which was why he was currently winning, quite well in fact.

After delivering a few more blows to her he paused slightly, rushing the baton to her and pushing it against hers. "How about we make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" She hissed out, pushing back just as hard.

He grinned and leaned closer, not wanting anyone else to hear it. "If I win, you let me play _that_ game on _your_ laptop."

He watched as she contemplated this. "And if I win?"

"Whatever you want," shrugging absently he pushed harder against the sticks.

She thought it over for a minute and grinned evilly. "Okay, deal." Markus grinned in return and pushed harder on the sticks, sending her flying to the floor. Kicking her baton out of her hands he went to pin her down.

Lily rolled and quickly sat on his back, jabbing fingers into the back of his shoulders and placing one hand around the back of his neck, pushing it down. Feeling him pushing himself up she squeezed his neck harder and he yelped. This earned her cheers from the girls and boos from the guys that were betting on them. "Say 'Uncle' dirt bag," she mocked.

With her free hand she jabbed at his shoulders, making contact with the thinly protected areas several times before he cried out. "Alright, alright! 'Uncle', 'uncle' just get off me."

She smiled and stood up, offering him a hand. "Go on, what have I got to do."

Another smirk. Leaning in close she whispered her half of the deal to him. Markus almost jumped away, "No way! Uh uh. That! That is _way_ too far." He immediately took a step back to try and get away from her, but she was quick and grabbed his ear in her hand and twisted on it. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, let go, ow."

Lily twisted harder, "Then agree."

"Fine, fine. Ow, let go," he pulled himself free and rubbed at his now sore ear. "I hate you."

His only response was a smirk as she patted his head and walked past him. "Starting tomorrow," she whispered on her way past. He grimaced and walked out of the gym, sullen from the deal.

* * *

Lily sat in the mess hall, an ear to ear grin on her face as she drummed her fingers on the camera in hand. Torren had eyed it suspiciously when he had first sat down with his mother, asking what it was for. She only told them to wait, leaving them to give each other a quizzical look.

She had asked her parents, John, Ronan, Laura, Carson and Evan to be there that morning, before nine, so that she could show them all something. She was adamant to keep it a secret before a voice buzzed in her ear. _"Lily please, anything but this."_

Her hand shot to her ear to reply, "Nope. You made the deal."

"_I hate you,_" was the response. She only laughed at the thought and gripped the camera in her hands, her brown eyes straining to look towards the doors to the mess. Seconds later they slid open to reveal one Markus Sheppard, face already blushing brightly.

John's eyes had followed her, automatically widening at the sight. His hands covered his face as several people around the table began to chuckle and laugh. Markus stepped into the mess hall, grabbed a tray and tried to order food by attracting as little attention as possible.

He made his way towards the table, face grim and anger written clear across it as he spared a glance to his shocked father. John had his hand over his mouth, eyes squinting in pain at the sight before him. A flash drew him to a widely grinning Lily, who was taking several pictures for later use. "Hey! That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Deal?" Everyone called out.

Lily shrugged, capturing another image of Markus Sheppard wearing white fluffy bunny ears and a pink t-shirt saying 'I love my little pony' with a black arrow that pointed down. Clad in only bright neon green boxers and black sandals.

He attempted to snatch the camera away from her as she captured another picture. "Gimme that!"

"No," she called back happily, climbing out of her seat and stepping away from him. He dropped his tray onto the table, slipped out of the sandals and tore of the bunny ears before chasing her out of the mess hall and down the halls of _Atlantis._

Everyone sat at the table stunned by the appearance before laughing erupted, causing John to wince even more.

* * *

Thank you to **Zentris,** for alerting my story.

**Nachtigall, thank you for favouriting. **

**Everyone else that's reading this: thank you and remember - reviews are love. Also, I only own Lily and Markus, everyone else I rent for the weekend. **


	11. Getting Along

So, another chapter another small tale.

Read, enjoy and review people.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Rodney heard as the door to his daughter's quarters flew open. When she was eighteen she was allocated her own room, down the hall. It was for her independence and to allow her to still be close to her parents as well as being on her own.

Markus had been pushed viciously pushed away from her, a games control echoing in the background. Nineteen and she was still having flying lessons from John. The reason why he was here and not John, was because Sheppard had to go to the mainland on the request of Halling and Lorne was due back from a mission to take her out as a substitute.

"Lil's c'mon," Sheppard Junior tried to argue.

"What's going on?" Rodney almost shouted.

Both late teens turned to look at him; Lily looking pissed, _again,_ he noted, and Markus looking sheepish. "She's just jealous 'cause I beat her _again." _

"Oh please," she countered back, uncrossing her arms with her gaze still fixed to looking disapproved at the younger man. "You didn't beat me, that's the thing. You _cheated_. I bet you got Zalenka to fix up some kind of code for you to use."

Markus wore a Cheshire grin on his face as he answered back, "Oh you always were such a sore loser."

McKay stood in the doorway, watching the banter continue on for a few seconds before shaking his head. Those two could argue over just about anything and both parent's could never understand why or how. He remembered last week when they were found arguing in one of the labs over a CD that had been leant to Torren to indulge the young Athosian in Earth culture.

"Okay, that's it. Both of you stop now!" Two sets of worried eyes honed in on him. "You're supposed to be friends so get along will you. Lil's, when Lorne gets back from the infirmary he'll take you for your lesson." Watching her nod he nodded back. "Good. Markus?"

"Yeah?" The boy seemed to perk up, black hair askew as he sat up straighter.

Rodney pointed down the hall, "Out."

He watched as the late teen turned to look at Lily, silently begging her to do or say something against her father's wishes. The only thing he received was a pointed glare and a raised eyebrow. _'Get lost' _was the message.

Pushing himself up he grumbled underneath his breath and marched his way past the angry father.

Once he was gone out of sight McKay told his daughter to follow him. She obeyed and they walked in silence to the Jumper bay. A Jumper lay waiting, its rear hatch down and waiting. "Erm Dad?"

"Get in, and wait for Lorne. He'll be here any second."

"Alright," she answered back, taking a step forward.

A hand on her arm pulled her back. "Listen," her father's voice sounded sincere now as he began. "You and Markus, you two need to _stop_ this arguing please. You're supposed to be friends and it's getting ridiculous. A game? Seriously? And last week you two spent an hour arguing over a CD! It's got to stop okay?"

Lily held her hands up defensively, her face serious. "I'll try okay. I'll talk to him and we'll try."

He sighed, happy that he had finally had this talk with her. It had been months since those two had spent an hour together without it turning into a slinging match.

Lorne came through at that moment, disturbing the moment with a firm smile. "Hey Rodney."

"Lorne," the Astrophysicist answered. Placing a pat on his daughters shoulders he bid her good luck and retreated back to his lab.

The Lieutenant Colonel clapped his hands together, "All set then?"

"Yep," was the answer, the 'p' being popped.

* * *

Weeks had passed and neither John, Rodney or Jennifer had seen an argument between their children take place. Rodney thought that the little talk must have done the two well. Of course, their praises of 'Thank goodness they've stopped now we won't have to pray they don't tear each other apart', soon turned into thoughts of 'What the hell are they playing at?'

The two had apparently told Carson that if anybody wanted them, they'd be on the South pier, playing cards and getting along as their parents wanted them to. It had stuck ten thirty, their curfew, considering what could happen and so that their heads could be easily counted, and neither child were in their rooms.

Rodney and John took to finding them, Jennifer retiring for bed. The room at the end of the South pier was rarely used by other people, and gave everyone who knew about it, some time to themselves. When they reached the doorway, there being no door, they both stopped in their tracks at the sight.

Markus and Lily were lip locked, his hand on her waist and hers around his back.

After getting over his initial shock McKay was the first to react, "When I said 'get along' I did not mean suck each other's faces off!" The two jumped at the sudden intrusion and immediately brought hands away. "This is your fault you know," the father turned on the other father.

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes, of course. God only knows what you teach your son."

"Hey, it takes two to tango McKay." Sheppard rebuked.

The two children sat there, their feet dangling over the edge of the window. Sparing a glance to one another they turned back to the arguing parents. "Erm guys," Markus interrupted.

He wished he hadn't when two sets of cold and fierce eyes came to land on him. "What?" was the unison, sharp response.

"Sorry we didn't tell you?" Lily tried, a light smile on her face as she shrugged her shoulders. All she received was two sets of colder glares. "We are so dead," she whispered to Markus.

"Yeah," he whispered back, "See you in the after life."

"You are so grounded," Rodney shouted first.

"You and I need to talk mister," John addressed his son, equally as frightening despite the quiet tone.

* * *

The next day, Lily and Markus were sat at the same table in the mess, talking and laughing at a joke until John sat down. Rodney and Jennifer soon joined them and the table fell silent. All three parents looked at one another before turning to look at their children. "We've been talking," McKay started.

The two late teens nodded, sparing each other a worried glance. "And," John continued. "We've decided to, accept this…development."

Jennifer rolled her eyes at the two men. "You two can date. You could have told us though."

"On one condition though," Rodney interrupted. "You never, and I mean _never_, spend more then thirty minutes alone with each other."

"Two conditions," John said, nodding to Rodney asking him to go along. "That, and hands to yourselves."

"Right," McKay said finalising the rules. "Two conditions."

They watched as Markus and Lily shared a glance with each other. Markus spoke first, "As nice as that is, we're not dating anymore." He turned to spare Lily a wink and a small tug on the corner of his lips before scrubbing the look off of his face. "We talked and decided it was for the best."

John coughed into his fist, claiming that that could have gone better before disappearing for a mission debrief with Woolsey. Jennifer got called away to the infirmary and everyone else departed their separate ways.

* * *

Two weeks later, John almost had a heart attack catching Markus and Lily in his son's room, engaged with each other very well.

His voice could be heard shouting all the way down to the science labs.

* * *

So, hope you enjoyed that chapter - a little romance, comedy, fatherly talking from Rodney and John and mischievous and secretive acts from the two children.

Thank you to **EliseD263 **for reviewing - twice. Yeah, the black arrow was an after thought and I had to have her winning. I just had to put 'voodoo' in because of the amount of time Rodney refers to medicine as magic. Revenge is sweet and I hope you found this chapter as great as the last one.


	12. Fears

****

**Disclaimer: **

Not mine, if it was, it would still be airing (sad face)

Anyway, sorry for a long wait and if this chapter isn't as good as it could be.

Thanks to** ElisaD263 **for reviewing. Yeah, I wanted to keep the humour in it as well as the whole family thing and the whole Rodney blaming John for everything. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoy this one just as much.

Thanks to **rya13 **for favouriting.

****

**

* * *

**

Eight year old Lily clung onto her father's and mother's hand as they guided her towards the Jumper bay. "We going for a ride?" She asked, jumping on the spot.

Jennifer smiled down at the excited child, "Yeah sweetie. You wanna see some sea animals?"

The girl's face almost split from the ear to ear grin that she wore, "Yeah!" she almost screamed.

"Well Sheppard's gonna take us out," Rodney added, sparing a smile with his wife. When they reached the Jumper bay, John stood there. Little five year old Markus was in his arms, his hazel eyes slowly taking in the Jumper's in the big room with his thumb in his mouth. "Where's Teyla?"

"Ah, she's gone to visit the Athosians, some debate or something. Torren's inside though," John threw back and made his way into the Jumper. The McKay family followed him inside and closed the hatch behind them as Lily ran towards the front of the jumper, hands gripping the sides of the console as her eyes looked over the glowing keys. Torren stood next to her, doing the same thing.

Rodney sat in the co-pilot's seat as Jennifer sat in the seat behind him. Markus sat in John's lap, happily leaning onto the control panel in sheer awe.

* * *

Seconds later John angled the Jumper for its descent into the ocean, inertial dampners on full as he slowly glided it forward. It broke the surface of the water and he waited to see Lily and Torren both shout at the waves rushing up the screen and not coming inside to get them. Slowly moving the Jumper further into the depths of the sea he angled it further down.

Checking the monitors he made sure they weren't too deep before setting it on auto-pilot for a slow glide through the thick water.

Rodney watched as sea creatures swam around them, not paying them any attention. He turned a smile to Jennifer and turned his gaze back to his daughter. His brows furrowed as he looked closer. Her hands were by her sides, clutching at the sleeves on her t-shirt as she slowly stepped away from the console.

He glanced to Jennifer to see her getting out of her seat. "Lily?"

The word seemed to have the opposite affect to the comforting one Jennifer intended. Lily started crying. At first, the tears were silent, but soon they escalated into sobs and she took bigger steps to get away from the windshield of the Jumper.

"Lily," Jennifer got out of her seat just as her daughter turned her back on the scene of the underwater and threw herself into her mother's legs. "Hey," she cooed, bending down to pick her up. Sitting back in her seat, Rodney came over and crouched down next to her, running a hand over her head. "What's wrong honey?"

She shook her head in her mother's chest and tried to hide herself even further, "Scary."

"Lily," Rodney said soothingly, "There's nothing to be scared of."

She nodded her head and both parent's spared each other a glance. "What scares you sweetie?" Jennifer tried. John threw a worried glance to the couple and told Torren to keep his eyes on the water and the creatures swimming about before them.

They all watched as Lily slowly pulled her head out to look at the window before turning back to the confines of her mother. "That." Jennifer kissed her daughter's head as Rodney rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I wanna get out," Lily whispered. "Too small," they barely heard and Jennifer closed her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Rodney enquired.

Jennifer opened her eyes and turned to look at her husband. Catching John's curious gaze she opened her mouth, "Clithrophobia."

"What's that?" John asked.

"The fear of being enclosed. She's never had a problem with the Jumpers before." The doctor kissed her daughter's head and whispered soothing words as John nodded back to the couple.

"All right kids, step back," the Colonel told them as he disengaged the autopilot, shuffled Markus back into his lap and quickly but steadily pulled the Jumper out of the water. "Lily?" He asked, "Look, see, we're in the sky now."

Rodney watched as she carefully pulled herself away and turned her eyes onto the window. A little sigh escaped her mouth and he patted her arm. Kissing her forehead he took his seat in the co-pilot's chair and turned to Sheppard, "Thanks."

John returned the smile, "No problem buddy."


	13. Changing time

**A/N: **See, this story is not quite finished yet :) So, reviews are appreciated, I have no idea when I'll next add a chapter but I hope you enjoy this little segment.

* * *

Rodney McKay was a genius, the smartest genius in two galaxies. This was a simple matter that Jennifer had showed the steps to and because of that, it was supposed to be easy.

Supposed to be.

'_I'm a genius I can do this,'_ he told himself, wincing as Lily's cries rose a note and hurt his ears all the more. "I know, I know, you want to be changed, I'm working as fast as I can." he called over the screams.

Reaching into the bag that housed baby supplies, Rodney pulled out a bottle of talc and grimaced. "Why can't I remember what she did? Oh," he groaned and turned back to his crying daughter.

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this." He gave the bottle a squeeze and nothing came out. Frowning, he turned it upwards to see if anything was blocking the opening. A squirt of white powder, covering his face, hair and shirt, made him frown and glare. His glare moved to his daughter as she ceased crying and began to giggle up at her father. "Oh, you think that's funny do you?" he said, trying to wipe the powder off his face.

Lily only giggled and reached a hand out to try to grab at the cloud of smoke. Rodney gave the bottle another squeeze, elating another puff of white smoke and a giggle. A smile started to grow on his face and he placed the bottle down. "Yeah? You like the cloud?" Lily giggled in response and stretched her hand out. Rodney wrapped two fingers around hers and gave her arm a little shake, "You like Daddy making a mess huh? You like Daddy looking silly?" She only giggled more and Rodney was more then happy to take a happy laughing child over a screaming one any day.

He pulled out a fresh diaper from the bag and grimaced slightly. "Right," he muttered, eyeing the diaper and the child. It took him a few minutes to finally get it onto her body but he was proud, or at least satisfied with his work.

He, Rodney Meredith McKay, had successfully changed a dirty diaper without Jennifer's help and guidance. _'Oh yeah,' _he thought, a triumphant smile on his face as he picked his daughter up and placed her on his hip. _'Who can change nappies now huh?'_

* * *

Jennifer returned to her quarters after a long day in the infirmary. Due to a number of attacks off-world with wounded military and native people being wheeled into her infirmary, she'd been busy the entire day. All she wanted to do, was greet Rodney and Lily, see how they were and if everything was fine, curl up in bed and shut the world out.

What she didn't expect when she opened the door, was a mess of white powder and dirty wipes on the changing mat and surrounding table. She didn't expect the stray empty bottles lying around the room on chairs, tables, desks. "Rodney?" she called, beginning a search for the two people she loved most in the world.

She started in the bedroom and didn't have to look any further. "Aw," she smiled at the sight, leaning against the open door frame to watch the two for a while longer. Rodney was sat, slumped in a chair with his feet propped up on the bed. He was snoring, but his arms were wrapped around his midsection, holding a sleeping Lily balanced on his chest. Jennifer's smile faltered as Rodney moved, his thumb coming out of Lily's mouth, causing the young child to begin to whimper.

"Huh," she whispered, mesmerised as Rodney immediately stirred at the noise, took a bleary look at their daughter. He moved his thumb back almost instantly and a sleepy smile began to show on his face as Lily nodded off back to sleep, he himself joining her only seconds later.

Jennifer closed the door and left the two alone, deciding to curl up on the couch so as to not disturb either of them. The image of Lily curled into Rodney's chest remained imprinted on the back of her eyelids as Jennifer fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
